nuzmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
Nuzlocke Mafia 1
'''Nuzlocke Mafia 1 '''is the first NuzMafia game hosted on the forums. __TOC__ Structure The topic itself has no real structure, at least by contemporary standards. It appears to have since been edited to be a general guide to Mafia, but possibly contains a remnant of the game in the role list, which consists of Townie (now Villager), Cop, Doctor, Vigilante, Goon, G0dfather sic, and Roleblocker (now Hooker — Roleblocker is now exclusively a village role). There were no listed Third Party roles. It is unclear if this was the official role list for the game itself. Much of the atmosphere surrounding the pre-game banter was confused questions about the mechanics of the game that often went unanswered. There was also much joking about wanting to be a certain role or alignment, as well as Pixelate joking about giving certain people weird/gag roles (e.g. joking about making AngryCaterpie a Tree Stump, an actual Mafia role). It is in this post that we see what can be considered the emergence of the 24 night/48 day cycle that almost all current NuzMaf games abide by (this may have been common for Mafia games on other forums, but this is the first recorded instance on Nuzforums). Pixelate appears to have played the game as well, which is unusual by modern standards because the host is usually a party not directly involved in the game who manages the happenings of the game outside of the two sides to insure neutrality in action handling. Players There is no officially-listed signup list — likely removed when edited into a guide — but posts indicate that the players list was as follows: * Cain * Relyk * AngryCaterpie * Ocean * Leech * Tal * xXeLiTeSnIpERx420Xxbrxxxx * lyrical * Marcharig * Pirate E4 * Fancy Gents * Megamaw * Mehter There was no listed split, but assuming Pixelate held true to the posted roles, it can be theorized that the split may have been 10/3 (9/4 is also possible but unlikely because of the closeness of the split). Gameplay Day 1 There is no official start to the game as Pixelate never posted to signify the beginning of the first phase. Pirate E4 was the first to post, asking about when they would receive their roles. Genifer made a post detailing some of the common first day actions of the time, including something called “joke voting,” a phenomena that hasn’t stuck around in current NuzMafia games and was not described in detail by Genifer. From the context, it can be assumed that joke voting is jokingly casting a vote for a player in hopes of revealing them as a mafia member — given the highly distrusting nature of players in current mafia games, this would likely lead to a lynch of the person who votes. A majority of the players were completely inactive, and there was much frustration expressed at the possibility of a no lynch, leading Genifer to vote for themself. There were no real coherent actions being taken, and the game ended without ever getting past what was believed to be the first phase. Category:2010 Category:Pixelate Category:Cain Category:Relyk Category:AngryCaterpie Category:Ocean Category:Leech Category:Tal Category:XXeLiTeSnIpERx420Xxbrxxxx Category:Lyrical Category:Marcharig Category:Pirate E4 Category:Fancy Gents Category:Megamaw Category:Mehter Category:Villager Category:Cop Category:Doctor Category:Vigilante Category:Goon Category:Hooker